Solitude & Composition
by blanche13conrad
Summary: One-shot in my Kenichi series. How do two long-time friends deal with their feeling for each other? One hides behind his carefully cultivated acting skills and the other fails to put his feelings to paper in the form of music. (WARNING! Yaoi. ...that is all...)


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters present or mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, not do any of the settings. I'm merely rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I don't use honorifics (I don't have a firm grasp on them yet even though I've been a fan of anime/manga for over a decade at this point T.T). If anyone seems a little OOC please let me know. This will be my fourth fanfic.

**CONTENT WARNING: **This fanfic will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so. For the sake of this particular storyline I have to leave in a lot of the risque stuff but I edit out the worst (best?) of it.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22 g mail. com.

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Hermit watched the crowd mill about on the sidewalks from the shadows. He didn't so much as bat an eyelash when his old friend spoke up behind him.

"Natsu, are you ever going to join Shinpaku? Niijima asked me convince you, since you just might consider it if I ask."

"No, Sieg. I won't join that ridiculous little group of Kenichi's."

"Then, I shall sing you a ballad of our glory to draw you in!" Siegfried launched into an operatic ballad extolling the benefits of belonging to the Shinpaku Alliance.

Hermit merely drooped his shoulders and continued his observation of the crowd. He supposed he could put up a front to at least satisfy Sieg and shut Niijima up. What did he join the drama club for, after all, if not to improve his acting skills to deceive those around him? A sharp pang pierced his heart at the thought of lying to Sieg. Sieg was the one person aside from his master that he had always been truthful to, and Sieg had always been truthful to him.

_You lie!_ His mind interjected in his internal dialogue. _If you were really always honest with Hibiki you would admit your feelings for him._

Fed up with the betrayal of his thoughts, Hermit turned and melted into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

Siegfried sighed as his friend disappeared. Truly, he owed his life and purpose to Niijima; but his friends would always come first. Thor and Hermit had seen past his eccentricity and truly become his friends rather than just being allies in Ragnarok. Yet, Hermit was the one he would really do anything for. That broken soul called out to his desire to compose music like a siren calls a sailor. So many times, he had tried to write a score to perfectly convey his feelings; and countless times he had failed. Siegfried didn't think he would ever be able to tell Natsu how he felt.

* * *

Hermit shrugged off his cloak and draped it over the arm of his couch. He spared a glance at the clock. It was almost 4. Kenichi's little sister would likely show up in a few more minutes and insist on cleaning or trying to cook. That girl was a bittersweet presence. In some ways she reminded him of his sister. He innocence and her belief in him were like a rose's thorns. The differences made her bearable, even like-able. Where his sister had been soft-spoken and obedient, Honoka was loud and mischievous. Her insistence that Natsu make friends with her brother was sometimes funny and occasionally irritating.

The doorbell rang and Natsu walked over, preparing to tell the stubborn child that today she absolutely could not come in. "Go home," he said sternly as he opened the door.

"I'm hurt. How mean to turn your friend away," Siegfried didn't smile or frown as he spoke. "Natsu, let me come in for a while and have some tea. It has been a long time since we truly talked."

Natsu shrugged and stepped back from the doorway to admit his friend. "Hibiki, if you followed me just to talk about Shinpaku you should just leave now."

"No, I just want to talk. Tell me about school, the drama club, anything."

"School...ha. Nothing but fake people with fake smiles and fake intentions."

"Even Kenichi?"

"Honestly, he is so honest that it's impossible to believe. I still think he's lying about something.'

"Aside from the act you put on at school, do you really never hide anything or lie about anything when you are simply you and not Tanimoto-kun the perfect student?

"...no, I do hide something." Natsu looked away from Siegfried.

"Tell me. Relieve your burden."

Natsu laughed. "Hibiki, if I ever speak of this thing I hide you are the only one I would tell it to. This is something I cannot tell even you."

"I see. Well, I shall make tea then." Siegfried set about searching through Natsu's kitchen for supplies. "Er, Natsu... What happened to your kitchen?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Honoka happened. She's Kenichi's little sister. Don't ask."

"Okay," Siegfried sung out as he launched into motion.

Sieg's movements were so graceful; they were painfully beautiful. Silver hair danced in the air while he flitted about the kitchen. Watching those delicate hands finally pour the tea stirred a desire in Natsu that would be painfully evident if his friend were to notice. Tanimoto walked away and sat on the couch, crossing one leg atop the other in an attempt to hid the bulge in his pants.

* * *

Siegfried carefully arranged everything on the tea tray and carried it in to the living room. It had always amused him that Natsu lived in a Western-style mansion. He prepared his tea and sat carefully on the cream-colored couch.

"Hibiki, will you fix my tea also? I like the way you do it."

"Of course." Sieg stood and set his teacup on the coffee table. He dropped on shoulder so that his hair fell forward and made a curtain between him and Natsu to hide the faint blush that had graced his cheeks. A spoonful of sugar and just enough milk to turn the tea a caramel color. Western-style tea in a Western-style mansion.

Sieg turned to pass the tea to Natsu...and tripped, sending the tea flying through the air. A dark splotch spread on the cushions of the couch where the tea had landed. Sieg stood and looked down to see that he had tripped on a duster.

"Honoka... I've asked her to put the duster away when she's done breaking things." Natsu shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Please let me clean the spill." Sieg pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and knelt in front of the couch at the same time that Natsu uncrossed his legs to get up from the couch.

The two stared at each other for a moment. "Ah, it got on your clothes!" Sieg exclaimed seeing the damp spot on Natsu's shirt. He reached out and dabbed at the material with his handkerchief. His hand followed the wet trail without thinking. The tea had even spilled onto Natsu's pants. Still his hand dabbed at the tea, an then he brushed something hard beneath Natsu's pants. His friend let out a low groan and his hips jerked forward.

* * *

Natsu watched, entranced, as the delicate hands that had caused his earlier discomfort now made their way ever closer to his throbbing groin. He was unable to stop his reaction when Sieg touched the part of him that ached for his friend. Drama club could have never taught him to lie in a situation like this. Natsu hooked his hands underneath Siegfried's arms and twirled him around. He let their momentum carry them down onto the couch. Natsu's breath came in uneven bursts, sitting atop Siegfried. His hands shook as they reached out to undo the buttons on Sieg's clothes. His eyes raked up and down the lithe figure beneath him. He jumped in surprise when Sieg began to undo the buttons on his own shirt from the bottom up. With both shirts finally open, Natsu leaned down and sealed his lips to Siegfried's. His tongue sought entrance. He groaned again when it was granted. Hands roved all over each other, the two of them reveling in the skin-on-skin contact. Seig made the next move, reaching out to unbuckled Natsu's belt.

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

Natsu reached behind him and pulled his cloak down to cover them. This was like a dream, being curled up on the couch with Hibiki after having made love. Just as he twitched the edge of the cloak over Hibiki's bare foot, his front door burst open.

"Natsu-nii, sorry I'm late!" Honoka came running from the foyer and slid sideways into the living room. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight before her. Natsu was sitting in a corner of the couch with a person sleeping against him. Long, silky silver hair was draped across his chest. His bare "Hermit" cloak was covering his legs and waist and the body of the sleeping person. Honoka blushed and stood motionless.\

"H-honoka! Get out!" Natsu whisper-shouted so as not to wake Hibiki. He could feel himself turning red all over, embarrassed that the young girl had caught him like this.

Honoka turned woodenly and staggered out of the house. She shut the door behind her and giggled. She couldn't wait to tell Kenichi about this.

Natsu tried very hard not to panic as he concocted ways to keep this from spreading around the whole school if Honoka told Kenichi or Miu. Natsu's heart skipped a beat when Sieg suddenly sat up.

"That's it. That melody, that glorious melody. I must write it down!" With those words, Siegfried went running down the hall to Natsu's study for paper and a pencil, still naked.

* * *

This took a decidedly unexpected turn as I wrote it. I really didn't have a plot for this when I started. I only knew that I wanted to write this pairing since I couldn't find any fanfics with it. At this point there are only two more pairings I'm planning to write in my Kenichi series. I just don't know which one I'm going to write next...

Regards,

Blanche


End file.
